To Accept and to Forgive
by XxKurayami no tenshixX
Summary: Mikan Sakura is the nerd of Alice Academy, but she is dating the most popular guy in school, Natsume Hyuuga. After accidentally crossing upon Natsume, cheating on her. With a heart filled with brokenness and hate and vengeance, she left to America. During that, she met a male who made her slowly forget her thirst for vengeance. Used to be "Watch Out: Natsume Hyuuga."
1. Chapter 1

Kura: Hello Minna! I hope you are having a awesome day :D

Mikan: Yay! You're finally doing a Gakuen Alice fanfic

Kura: Yep! Finally have some inspiration to write a fanfic, I will tell you now this fanfic does not have Alices in it so... sorry. But there's this special someone who has powers, but not an Alice. It'll be explained later if any of you are wondering.

Kura: Mikan if you please do the disclaimer

Mikan: Okay! Kura-chan does not own Gakuen Alice, only the plot

* * *

Natsume's Pov

It was a nice and normal day hanging out with my friends, the popular group, and somehow we started playing truth or dare. "Okay Natsume, truth or dare?" Koko said grinning like a moron. "Dare," I muttered laying back on my chair taking a sip of my water. "I dare you to go out with Mikan Sakura for a week!" Koko said smirking evilly, I spat my water out of my mouth. "Are you fucking kidding me! Hell no will go out with the biggest nerd in Alice Academy" I said in disgust, yes, I was popular. I mean, not to boast and brag and all, but I'm like a walking sex God, women throws themselves at me at every which way, and Mikan Sakura was known as the biggest nerd of all, so basically she's a fucking loser. But I will not show them that I was afraid, "Fine, I'll date the nerd." I grunted and got up to find her. "Date her for a week and we will tell Luna that you are interested in her, you hear me Natsume?" Koko shouted, I nodded my head that I heard him, to be honest, I do desire Luna, after all, she was the most popular girl in school and the hottest one of all.

As I was walking away, I heard someone shout out to me. I slightly turned my head to see who was calling me, it was Ruka. I waited for him to catch up with me, once he was upon me. I heard him panting slightly, "Natsume, don't you think that's a bit too harsh?" I snorted at him making him furrow his brows. "Of course not! It's not harsh a bit least." He sighed, exasperated. I saw him hesitate a bit, before he answered. "I like Sakura-san as friend, and I think it's too harsh. Don't you think you're going a bit too far? Don't you ever feel any emotions to their feelings?" I groaned. "Don't worry, Ruka. She means nothing to you and I, so why do you care so much if I hurt her feelings?" I stated fully looking at his face. His face flushed red and a frown appeared across his face. "Because! It doesn't mean I don't feel guilty at all of what's going to happen to her. She's just a normal girl, Natsume. She doesn't deserve to have to experience the feel of heartbrokenness." I stared at him as he stated his reason.

I ran my hand through my face before grunting, "Fine, I won't hurt her that much." He still didn't look convinced at all. "Promise?" I sighed under my breath and smiled lightly at him, "Promise." A small smile appeared across his face, "Good." He turned around and slowly started to go back to where he came from.

I smirked.

Sorry Ruka.

But this is the only promise I'm breaking with you.

This is the opportunity to ruin and toy with Mikan Sakura. And I won't let that opportunity slip through my hands now that I have it in my hand, holding tightly unto it so it won't fall through my fingers.

30 Minutes Later

It was easy to spot her, she was reading a book and sitting down on a bench near a fountain, I looked at her close, she wore two pigtails which was so childish and wore a big beige t-shirt and black baggy pants and had black square glasses, I walked to her and towered over her, I want to gag for being close to her, I waited for her to notice me.

Oohhh~

This is going to be the best week of my life!

Can not wait to see her ugly face break down in tears.

This isn't like when I break up my ex girlfriends.

This is a true thrill.

Thrill of only seeing Mikan Sakura's face filled with tears.

Just imagining it brings smugness and joy in my heart!

Mikan's Pov

I was just sitting near by a fountain reading a book until I saw a figure walking towards me from the corner of my eyes, when it got closer it was... Natsume Hyuuga the biggest playboy, popular, and rich son of bitch of Alice Academy. I wrinkled my nose in disdain as he grew closer until he towered over me glancing at me with his Devil's eyes. I honestly don't understand how these girl in this academy thinks his eyes, that are like pools of blood and death, so gorgeous. Honestly sometimes these girls makes me want to just- Agh! Whatever, this isn't important enough to waste my breath on.

I rolled my eyes and went back to reading my book, pretending I didn't know he was towering over me, I started to get irritated so I snapped my book close and looked up at him. "What do you want, Hyuuga?" I hissed looking straight into his crimson eyes, "Go out with me." He bluntly said. "As if I want to go out with you, there's so many bitches in this academy and yet you pick me, the biggest nerd of all and the most lamest boring girl! Oh, I feel so flattered to finally get the attention of one of the most jerkiest and douches guy of all. Why don't you wrap me in a red cape and put a golden crown on my head and start to treat me like a royalty! The answer is no, Hyuuga. Now leave me alone." I snapped and pushed him to the side and got up starting to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist, I look back at him and started to try to get my wrist out of his grasp, but no avail. "Let go of me." I slowly said glaring at him menacingly. "No, I will not let go of your hand until you say yes, Polka Dots." He stubbornly said, I managed to twist my wrist out of his hold, "Polka Dots? What in the world did you get Polka Do-" Realization dawned me. "YOU PERVET?!" I shrieked at him with a bright red blush on my face. I huffed angrily pretending not to see his smug ass smirk on his face, "Like I said Hyuuga, no, so stop talking to me and fuck off asshole!" I yelled at him stomping off going back to the direction of the academy.

2 Hours Later

I was walking trying to keep my balance in the empty hallways carrying a lot of heavy books that it blocked my view so I couldn't see where I was going, but the heavy weight suddenly disappeared, curious, I looked up to see crimson eyes looking at me, I groaned in frustration. He has been constantly asking me out throughout the day and my patience was thinning, just a bit more push and that thin line of patience will snap, Hyuuga. "Go out with me" He said, I sighed loudly "FINE! I'll go out with you." I said angrily he looked so please of himself, fucking asshole."But, you have to help me carry these books back to my classroom and also help me shelf these books." I demanded and he nodded his head.

When we were done putting the heavy books back in my teacher's shelves, we walked out and started walking down the hallways when suddenly he took my hand and entwine it with his, a small blush bloomed over my cheeks but soon disappeared. "Just what do you think you're doing, Hyuuga?" I uttered out glancing down at our entwined hands. There was no shot of electricity that ran through our hands. Nothing. Nothing at all. "What? Is it illegal for holding my girlfriend's hand and please stop calling me Hyuuga and just Natsume." He asked, I sighed. "Fine, N-Natsume" I said obviously knowing I was having a hard time. It feels so weird saying his first name, hmm... he's actually not that bad I thought, a small smile graced my face and enjoyed the moment where there was a comfortable silence between us. But then I remembered who was with me, by my side. Natsume Hyuuga, the playboy of Alice Academy. That small smile disappeared instantly, just because he's acting nice now doesn't mean his personality has changed. He was still Natsume Hyuuga, the playboy, the asshole, and the rich bitch of Alice Academy, the person I hate with a passion.

I glanced up at him with the corner of my eyes, just what are you planning, Hyuuga?

I know you wouldn't suddenly ask me out from the blue unless someone told you too.

I narrowed my eyes at him trying to look for anything on his face when I saw the corner of his lips twitch up into a small little smirk and smugness radiating off of his eyes.

Just what are you playing?

* * *

(Still Mikan's Point of View)

Soon every day I always find new red roses and chocolates or really corny letters from Natsume in my locker, for once I like him, very much, but the red flag was still there. I was still being completely cautious of Natsume trying to read him, trying to find out what's he is planning. The suspicion was still there, it was obvious he was planning on something but my theory was slowly being torn a part as day goes by and he still shows me sweetness and kindness.

Slowly by slowly I started to change thinking Natsume was a really nice and suddenly really appealing to me, I must say I never been this happy before in my entire life ever since I moved from America to my hometown Kyoto, Japan. It was my decision to move here, I do miss all of my girlfriends, my parents, and my three brothers Rei Sakura Yukihara, Tsubasa Sakura Yukihara, and my cute little brother Yoichi Sakura Yukihara who was 5 and yes, you heard me I said Yukihara my full name was Mikan Sakura Yukihara the heiress of the Yukihara Industries and is the top model of Star Alice that was co-founded by the Shouda's Fashion Line, I just love trying the Shouda's Fashion Line clothings and modeling for them. It's fun.

But I was in a disguise, dressed like a nerd, I didn't want to draw attention to me so I picked a low profile, and I was happy just the way I am, liking no attention at all I can finally have peace and quiet for once and not getting trampled or run over because of being famous.

A Week Later

I was humming happily skipping outside not giving a shit if people saw me, I was really happy to have such a nice and caring boyfriend, that feel of cautious ahd around Hyuu- I mean Natsume had completely disappeared. He's one of the most sweetest thing I have ever had. I could tell my life has sparked brighter then before ever since I started dating Natsume, and honestly. I am grateful that I said yes, no one, no guy, has ever made me this happy and had brought a pure happiness in my life. I sighed dreamily, I could put up with the girls glaring evil daggers and spitting untrue things to me just to stay with Natsume. I turned around the corner to see that Natsume and Luna were in a passionate lip-lock, when they stopped kissing to get fresh air. "Hey Natsume-kun~ who do you want more the most biggest nerd or me?" Luna said in a fail attempt of a seductive and sultry voice. "You of course, I only dated that nerd was because of a dare I was told to do, plus I was playing with her like a toy, she was fun to play with, now, I can finally have my prize you, I will have you to all to myself." Natsume said smirking. "Oh~ Natsume-kun~ kiss me!" Luna said dramatically and you know hurt even more? Natsume complied by smacking his lips onto hers!

I backed away slowly with hot fat tears rolling down my cheeks, I turned around running away as far as I could from that scene that played over and over in my head. I cried out in frustration not caring if anyone sees me crying.

Stupid! Stupid! _Stupid?! _

I should've listened to my intuition! I knew Natsume didn't like me at all! I knew he would have not liked me, I am so stupid for thinking that it could happen. That this relationship would go on steadily, I'm so _so_ stupid!

I let out a choked sob as I turned another corner running into someone. I looked up through my blurred eyes, I see a person with golden hair and sky blue eyes filled with concern.

"Sakura-san? Is that you?"

I heard a soft familiar voice. "R-Ruka?" I stuttered, wiping furiously away the tears with the back my sleeves. "What happen? What's wrong?" He worriedly saind kneeling down before me. I shuttered out a breath before telling him what's wrong.

"Natsume."

It only took saying that bastard's name to make him comprehend what I was trying to say. I saw a flash of anger swirling in his sky blue eyes making them turn a darker blue. This was the first time I have ever seen Ruka this angry, and honestly. It was frightening me a little bit.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what he did." He apologized with a look of guiltiness in his eyes.

I smiled lightly and shuttered. "It's okay, Ruka. You don't have to apologize for that bastard, I want to hear him apologize to me." He tried to smile but failed. "I'm really sorry, Sakura-san. If only I had stopped him, you wouldn't be like this." I shook my head, "It's fine! Don't apologize." He shook his head slowly. "Thank you, I feel better now from just talking to you, Ruka." He smiled. "I'm glad that I known I had helped you. "Yeah, but yet again. Thank you. I must be off now. See you later, Ruka!" I got up brushing off any dust that gotten on my skirt and started walking away.

"See you later too, Sakura-san!" Ruka yelled back.

* * *

I came back from Uncle's office and back into my room that was filled with suitcases. I sighed looking around my old room. A smile crept up my face as memories resurfaced of my room.

"I'm going to miss you."

I jumped into my bed looking up at the ceiling. A moment of silent hung around me before it was shattered with a knock on my door. "Come in!" I shouted. I heard the door being opened and came strolling in was, Mr. Narumi. His face was contorted with worry, anger, and sadness.

"Are you really going back to America, Mi-chan?" I guiltily looked down on the floorboard as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. "Yeah..." I trailed off, fiddling with my fingers.

I felt two arms envelope me in a warm hug. "No matter what, I'll support you, Mi-chan. Even if it breaks my heart to see you go back home~" He dramatically said sighing before pressing his lips on my forehead. I giggled and I felt his lips twitch in a smile. He was like a second father to me, since father was over the other side of the world. Narumi was the closest thing to as a father to me no matter how much girly he is. He will always be a second father to me. I hugged him back.

"Won't you visit me, Mi-chan?" I nodded my head enjoying the father and daughter bonding briefly before I head back home to my family and friends. "I promise I'll visit you as much as I can, but you know how busy I'll be since I am, after all, a Yukihara. I'll have to check on the industries to see if they're doing good and attend to important businesses that'll help the Yukihara Industries in the later future." Narumi sighed in a almost depressing sound. "So much work!" I giggled at him.

I heard a knock on the door, "Young mistress, the limo is here." Narumi looked down sadly. "I guess this is a goodbye, then." I shook my head. "It's not a goodbye, just see you later. Saying goodbye sounds like I'm leaving forever. So let's just leave it like there, okay?" He smiled warmly, "Of course." He hugged me tightly and I too hugged him tightly.

* * *

I was outside watching as the chauffeur put my suitcase in the back. I turned around to glance back at the academy once more. I pursed my lips.

Well this is a farewell then.

I had many bad but yet good memories here. A memory of Ruka appeared in my head. I smiled, he was my only friend here. And I'll cherish it very much.

I slipped into the limo, I watched as the scenery flew passed me.

This is it.

No turning back.

I'm done being forgiving.

The old me is gone.

And when I come back...

A new me will be there, and it will crush and hurt Hyuuga as he done to me.

I'll make him suffer.

So you better watch your back, Natsume Hyuuga.

Cause I'm coming for you...

And filled with vengeance.

* * *

Kura: Like it, love it, or hate it?

Mikan: I hope you guys liked the fanfic

Permy: I am a fashion designer Hell Yea!

Kura: Because you fitted in that area

Kura/Permy: *giggles*

Hotaru: The baka author does not own Gakuen Alice, it's rightful owner is Tachibana Higuchi

All: Bye! see you in the next chap


	2. Chapter 2

Kura: Hello Minna! I'm sorry I haven't been updating school started a month ago

Hotaru: Kura-san has been busy to upload a fanfic

Kura: Please forgive me I had tons of homework and had a story block

Mikan: Since she is back...

Kura: I'll make it up to you guys

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice only the story

* * *

Mikan's Pov

I stared out the window of the private jet in silence. I thrummed my finger tips on the arm chair, then stopped. I closed my eyes as the memories that just happened four hours ago plague my mind once again. I clutched the arm chair tightly, I sigh trying to calm my body. This sucks. Truly. I looked out the window once again.

Ruka's going to feel even more guilty when he finds out that I had left. I shook my head rapidly. Stop. It's not my fault that I want to leave, I don't want to see him ever again after what he has done.

_But you're basically running away from your own problem..._

My body stilled.

_I'm right, aren't I? It's not because you don't want to see him. You're butt hurt over it and don't want to see him with Luna, someone he's happy with, not like a sore loser like you... _

Shut up.

_Why I'm certainly sorry, darling. But you see, I'm you. You can't get rid of me at all. Even if you wanted too. All I am is just stating the facts that you're denying. You wanted to leave to go back to America is to show him that you aren't a sore loser. Show him that you're much, much more then a parasite under his shoe. But what if it doesn't work, eh? What are you going to do next? Sabotage his happy relationship with Luna? Spread fake rumors about Luna to every student? See, you're less of a good person yourself! You're like any other people! A selfish bitch. _

I shook my head as tears ran down my face. "I-I'm not a selfish bitch. I know I might dislike Luna to a certain degree, but I would never stoop so low to try and sabotage and spread fake rumors about Luna!" I curled my legs to my chest and fisted my hands in my golden brown locks.

_Lies. Everyone of you people lie to themselves, try to convince that they're the good guy while the other is the bad guy. But actually, it's in reverse. Your as evil as Luna and Natsume. _

"I'm not evil!"

_Heh..._

"All want is to have my revenge on Natsume for hurting me, I want him to experience the same feeling I had when he hurt me. But I don't want to just use a guy to hurt Natsume and then toss the guy away like a piece of garbage." I whispered.

_Well then, why don't you let me help you then? I can help you get to your goal. Make Natsume feel the same pain as you did, make him suffer._

"Make... Make him suffer?"

_Yes, make that son of a bitch suffer. Do you want him to know that he has complete control over you? Do want to see him with pure proudness and smugness knowing that he too has power over you? _

"No... I don't want him to know that he can make me fall down unto my knees before him."

_Hehehehehehehehehe... _

_Well then, ready to strip that little naïve Mikan away and replace with a hard cold Mikan that can not be touched? Something that Natsume can not have back? Something Natsume can't claim as his?_

Yes.

_Hehehehe... then let's began. _

_Began ruining Natsume's life! _

_Hahahahahahaha!_

* * *

Natsume's Pov

I was right, this whole weekend was going to be the best thing of my life. Not did I get to ruin Mikan's heart and soul, I got Luna; my new girlfriend.

Currently I was walking down the hallway with Luna by my side holding my arm while I got wolf-whistle or I got jealous stares from all the guys while the girls were shooting jealous and envious stares at Luna.

I looked at her appearance. She wore a white crop top with hot pink short shorts that had a silvery glittery belt holding the short shorts in place, and it also showed her long sexy legs. She had her strawberry blonde hair in curls and make up on her face.

She was a fine woman I must say.

Once we got into the classroom, we departed by a small yet hot kiss. I went to the back of the room while Luna walked to her group of friends who were loud and chatty. "Hello, Natsume!" Ruka smiled at me, but I noticed that his smile was a bit strain. He continued petting his pet rabbit, Usagi, scooting over to give me room to sit.

I heard lots of whispers around the classroom.

"Did you hear that Natsume-sama broke up with that loser nerd?"

"Yea, I heard!"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Ruka stop petting Usagi and just sat there frozen in his seat with his hand in midair. I slightly turned my head to him, his blue eyes were wide open in shock with his lips pursed in a thin line. Then he suddenly started to shake a bit, his blonde bangs covering his eyes.

"Did you hear that Natsume-sama is dating Luna just right after he broke up with that sore loser?"

Well, technically. I didn't break up with her at all. But I'll let those gossiper say what they want.

"Omg! They are just perfect for each other ugh... lucky for Luna!"

"Omg! Did you know that nerd move to America last night?"

Wait, what? Mikan moved to America?

"What! Seriously?"

"Well of course! That bitch couldn't handle it, she knows her place already. She can never steal my Natsume-kun away from me. But if she does, she better expect something coming in her way!" Luna let out a an obnoxious laughter and the rest joined her except Ruka and I. She walked towards me before plopping herself in my lap. "Ain't that Natsume-kun?" She wrapped her arms around my neck brushing her pink stain lips on my ear.

All I responded was a smirk and brushing my lips against hers.

Everything suddenly gotten silent. I looked up to see why it was all of suddenly quiet and found who it was to cause everything to become eerily queit. It was Ruka. Usagi no longer was in his arms, but was hopping around Ruka's desk. He stood, his chair had fallen to the ground. I noticed that his hands were curled up tightly and was shaking.

"Ru-"

"Don't say my name!" He snapped, looking at me with his bangs no longer covering his face. The once light blue eyes were darkened by anger. "You broke our promise, Natsume!" He shouted at me. I stared at him in shock as he panted heavily, as if he just ran a marathon. "I TOLD YOU NOT HURT HER! BUT WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ruka threw his arms in the air, everyone was flabbergasted. Not once, had they seen the Prince (nickname if anyone of you may have mistaken him as a prince) Ruka, get so angry. Not angry at anyone. But angry at me.

"YOU HAD HURT HER SO MUCH TO CAUSE HER TO LEAVE AND GO TO AMERICA!" He roared angrily. Everyone scooted back away from Ruka as much as they could, fear written on their face. I felt Luna's arm tighten around my neck.

As calmingly as I could, I spoke to him. "Why do you care so much? I know she was your friend, but why care so much if I had hurt her? She means nothing. Just another sore loser bitch." The next thing I knew, knuckles of Ruka's met with my jaw making me fall out of my seat, taking a screaming Luna down with me.

"Oh my God! Are you okay, Natsume-kun?!" Luna shrieked loudly into my ear making me wince.

"You want to know why I care so much about her, huh?" I nodded my head slightly getting up slowly trying to ease the pain in my jaw. Damn, there's going to be a bruise there.

"It's because she's my cousin?!" Ruka yelled at me. "That's why I care so much about her! She's one of my relative and someone I love dearly at that." A small murmur ran through the entire classroom.

"That's enough, Ruka." A voice boomed through the room. All heads turned to the person who talked, it was Narumi. For once, he wasn't wearing anything gay at all. Just wearing a black dress shirt that was tuck inside his grey slacks. And his hair for once was in a small pony tail. He had no emotion on his face, he glanced at every face in the room with a almost judging look in his eyes but when his eyes landed on Ruka, he just nodded his head. His gazing eyes then landed on me, hatred and anger just burst into his eyes but disappeared the moment anyone could catch.

"Everyone. Get into your assigned seat! And that means you too, Luna Koizumi. Get into your assigned seat." Narumi coldly said. Luna pouted with irritation in her eyes. "I can sit in this spot if I wanted to! You can't tell me what to d-" Luna's voice faltered and flinched when Narumi's amethyst eyes flashed with anger and irritation. "Last warning, Ms. Koizumi. _Go sit in your assigned seat _or I'll give you detention for bad behavior and not following the teacher's instructions. Now, go sit down!" Narumi rose his voice at her. Luna quickly complied getting off my lap and hurriedly went to go sit in her seat which was in the middle row.

He sighed, rubbing his fingers on his temple. He looked at us once again.

"Now then... Let's began class. No disturbance or automatic detention!"

* * *

Mikan's Pov

"_Young mistress please wake up we will be arriving America in a hour_" I heard the one of father's butler said. I stretched and yawned.

I had enough time to fix my appearance. I got up and walked to the bathroom to brush my hair. After I was done I putted eyeliner on and generous coats of mascara on and lip gloss.

When I approved my look, I walked ot of the bathroom. I sat down on one of the soft white chairs and putted on my black and checkered blue beats on and listen to music while reading Hamlet. (I don't know why Hamlet, but I felt like making Mikan reading a old fashion book) when I unconsciously started to sing to my music.

_Rippin' my heart w__as so easy, so easy,_

_Launch your assault now take it easy._

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over._

_Rippin' through like a missile,_

_Rippin' through my heart,_

_Rob of this love_

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over._

_Love your ego, you won't feel a thing,_

_Always number one, the pen with the bent wrist crooked king_

_Sign away our peace for your war,_

_One word and it's over._

_Dropping your bombs now_

_On all we've built,_

_How does it feel now_

_To watch it burn, burn, burn._

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over._

_Rippin' through like a missle_

_Rippin' through my heart_

_Rob of this love._

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over._

_How does it feel now to watch it burn, burn, burn_

_Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy_

_Launch your assault now, take it easy_

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over._

_Love your ego, you won't feel a thing_

_Always number one, the pen with the bent wrist crooked king,_

_Sign away our peace for your war,_

_One word and it's over._

_Dropping your bombs now_

_On all we've built,_

_How does it feel now,_

_To watch it burn, burn, burn_

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over._

I didn't know that someone was behind me until I felt hands on my shoulder. I putted down my book and took off my beats and look up to see a butler. "Yes?" I said "We've arrived in America young mistress." He said, I nodded my head and looked at the window to see the airport.

When I got off the private jet. I was surrounded by reporters asking questions. "Is it true you had stayed in Japan for two years?" A young woman reporter said. "Yes, I did. But because of certain issues in Japan, I decide to come back home." I only said that and kept on walking until I spotted a black sleek limo with a chauffeur holding a sign that had my name on it.

"It's good to see you again, young mistress!" The chauffeur cheerfully said looking in the tiny mirror. I smiled at him, "I know, It's good to see you too, Tono-senpai! Man! I miss America!" I sighed happily laying down on the leather seat. Once we got home, Tono almost touched the knob when the door flung open and came out was a beautiful brunette hair woman who could be in her twenties or thirties who worn a azure dress that reached to her knees and black pumps.

"My baby finally comes back home after two years of staying in Japan! Look at you! You've grown since the last time I've seen you. Gosh, I feel old!" She said flunging herself onto me crying dramatically.

"Yes, Oka-san, I'm finally home and where I belong. And you're not old, you're still as beautiful as I remember."

Tono helped me grabbing my suitcases to my old room. We walked by tons of pictures that hold lots of memories when I was little.

I was back in my old room it had royal purple walls, a huge flat screen tv, bean bags, dvds, music, a little mini bar, a Wii, Xbox 360, Play Station 4, a coffee table, bookshelves, a fancy oak desk, and a sky blue queen-size bed with black pillows.

I jumped onto my bed, I stretched my arm out to the ceiling smiling brilliantly. "I miss everyone so much!"

I got up, playing music loudly and grabbed a towel and walked into my big white bathroom which had a clean white sink and toilet, a jacuzzi, shower, and a tub.

I turned on the water in the tub adding bubbles inside. I peeled off my clothes and gently lowered myself in the warm bubble water. I relaxed with all my worries and troubles gone I sighed happily. I got out of the tub when the water slowly started to become cold and wrapped a fluffy white towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom and opened my walkthrough closet and changed.

I worn a black tank top with blue shorts that reached to my mid-thigh and worn black knee high converse. I walked out of my bedroom to feel my iPhone 6 vibrating in my back pocket. I took it out to see a text messages from Permy.

_From: Sumire Shouda_

_To: Mikan Sakura Yukihara_

_Hey girlfriend,_

_I heard that you came back from Japan_

_Want to hang out with the rest of the girls like we always do._

I smiled warmly at the text messages. I really miss them, they were like my sisters, we did everything together. I started to type back.

_From: Mikan Sakura Yukihara_

_To: Sumire Shouda_

_Sure! I would love to hang out with you guys_

_My god, I had been away for two years but it felt like I've been gone forever_

_I miss everyone_

_But yea, I'll come and hang out after I go to my dad's office to see what he wants from me _

_I'll come at 5:30 sharp._

_From: Sumire Shouda_

_To: Mikan Sakura Yukihara_

_Okay, can't wait to see you after so long, bye!_

I walked down the hallway until a big fancy door came into view. I knocked on the door three times until I heard a 'come in' so I opened the door.

I saw Otto-san in a gray suit writing documents and reviewing papers. He was blonde but handsome one, he was in his mid thirties but he looked very young, he had emerald eyes that twinkled.

I love him very much he was really supportive and always tries to cheer me up with everything he can he was kind, funny, never gets mad, and he loves Oka-san and I, very much. I felt complete with my friends and family. That missing piece in my heart was now gone, completed.

"You called for me, Otto-san?"

He looked up and smiled, he got up and walked over to me and then pulled me into a bear hug.

"Yes, oh... How much you have grown the last time I saw you." He said warmly.

"Dad, it has been only two years, I haven't changed at all." I muttered with a gaze of warmth in my eyes.

"I know, but it seem so long." He said sheepishly.

"So, why did you called me?" I asked

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy that you are back home. Your Mother and I have been missing you dearly. It's just a wonderful thing to see our daughter back home to us."

* * *

I was in a limo after talking with dad, I was excited to meet my friends again.

I saw a mansion in view, I got more excited. I got out of the limo rushing to the huge door to see it flung open.

"Mikan!"

Someone tackled me down to tbe ground. "Off!" I looked up to see green permed hair. "Well, hello to you too, Permy."

We were sitting in the lounge room, catching things up with each other. "Hey, let's go to the mall like we used to do." Anna said happily.

We all nodded, we all got up grabbing our purse walking out to the garage since I have my car there. The reason why I had it there was just in case.

The garage door opened. I went to my black Porsche turned on the ignition making it come alive driving it fast to the mall with all of my sister behind me, we came to the mall without traffic, which was fucking good luck! Man! EVERYTHING FELT SO GREAT! I had completely forgotten about Natsume once I got to Permy's house.

I parked my Porsche and got out waiting for my girlfriends to come. Once we were all here, we walked inside the mall.

We bought clothes, shoes, accessories all those type of girl things.

We were sitting at the smoothie bar without any of our fans recognizing us, which was amazing! Today has been an amazing day! I was slurping my strawberry smoothie happily until Misaki said something. "Hey Mikan, that dude over there is totally checking you out."

I looked up looking at where Misaki was pointing at and there was a guy checking me out. I looked him up and down.

He had red hair with the deepest blue eyes that I ever seen but somehow his eyes drawns me to him. He worn a white plain shirt with a black vest over it, black jeans, with black sneakers.

One word of him screamed out was "Hot!" He was lean and muscular but not to muscular that make his muscles bulge out, he was perfect. My heart started doing flips and pounding rapidly, my cheeks felt warm.

Suddenly, I felt something or someone shoved me out of my stool towards him I look back to glare at the person to see that Hotaru was the one who shoved me. She gave me a "Good Luck" look with her thumbs up and a small smile gracing on her face.

I walked towards him shyly and awkwardly, he saw me coming and blushed but said nothing he just kept looking at him until I reached him.

I opened my mouth to speak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kura: It's a cliffhanger! I'm also sorry if Narumi is OOC, it's for purposes if I want to make this story better! I hope you understand!

Kura: Sorry that I had to leave it there but...

Anna: Please review, follow, favorite this story we will really appreciate it

All: Bye! See you in the next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

Kura: Hello Minna! I hope you guys have a wonderful day today;)

Nokoko: Kura is sorry for her spelling mistakes and grammars

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Mikan's Pov

"Umm... H-hello." I stuttered shyly, he blushed a tiny shade of pink "CUTE!" I tried not to hug him here and there telling how cute he is acting right now. "H-Hi..." He mumbled softly. "What's your name?" I asked him trying not to embarrass myself in front of him. "My name is Kaito Tetsuya... Um, what is yours?" He seemed to be very nervous. He would fidget around and wipes his palm on his thigh as if his palms were really sweaty.

"My name is Mikan Sakura." I said not putting my real name, because I didn't want him to use me for money and all those kind of shit. But I know deep down, for some reason, I just had a feeling that he wouldn't use me for money and fame.

"Cute name." He blurted out. I saw him slap his hand on his mouth blushing madly. I giggled he was so cute! "S-Sorry." He looked as if he was berating himself. I felt guilty so I would cut him some slacks. "Don't be, you had not done nothing wrong." I said waving my hand back and forth laughing softly.

"Is it okay if I may sit here?"

"S-Sure."

I slid into the chair that was across from him. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Hotaru, Anna, Nokoko, Sumire, and Misaki with their thumbs up at me supporting me and squealing at each other.

"So... umm." Kaito said trailing his sentence looking really nervous.

"D-Do you want to get out of here." He said completely embarrass. I smiled softly at him, "Sure." He seem to be surprise but then smiled at me. He got up with his hand stretched out to me. I noticed that he had black gloves on but I still grabbed his hand and he led me out of the mall. I glanced back at my friends to see that they were shouting obscene things and Hotaru had her camera out with money cash in her eyes. I blushed madly at them before I turned around and let Kaito lead me to where we are going to.

We walked down the sidewalk. It was complete silent but comfortable, somehow I enjoyed his company. I looked at him, he had this mysterious aura about him which made me curious about him and wanting to know more about him.

He led me to the forest which made me wonder, "Why are we here?" I thought.

"Umm... not trying to be rude or something but why are we here?" I asked looking at him before glancing at my surroundings. I heard birds chirping happily through the forest. I smiled as they sung in chorus.

He turned around smiling a tiny bit which made me blush. "Just wait." He said with a look of excitement in his blue eyes that drew me even more to him, but I only nodded my head. After a while, we finally stopped. "We're here," He said softly gesturing to the scenery. I looked to see a beautiful place, there was a crystal blue waterfall, swans flying ahead splashing water before gliding down to rest in the water, the grass was the so green and healthy, it looks like someone have taken good care of it for so long, but the view was the prettiest and beautiful thing I every seen, the sun was so high up shining through the fluffy parted clouds. I amazed. Amazed at such beauty.

"It's beautiful." I admitted truthfully.

"I thought you might had like it." He said with his smile gone. I looked at him, why does he look so broken and traumatized? Even when he tried smiling the broken and traumatize look was still there in his eyes.

He was shaking badly like a nightmare just hit him right in the face, his eyes were widen in fear, sweat rolled down his face, and his breath was uneven. It made me worried badly.

"Hey, are you okay?" I said reaching my hand for his cheek. When my hand touched his cheek, he slapped my hand away. "Don't touch me!" He shouted clutching onto his red hair, tears rolled down his pale cheek.

I withdrew my hand from him in shock. Why was he acting like this? I tried once again to touch him again but the same thing happened again. But instead of pushing me away he let out a black aura which made me fell to my knees coughing out blood. I noticed that my eyes were screwed shut, when I opened my eyes again, blacks dots had dotted everywhere in my sight making me not see for awhile. My eyesight came back to me slowly, when my eyesight cleared. I saw my hands with black ash on it, and when I tried to wipe it off. It wouldn't come off, even when I started to scrub my hands roughly, it still would come off!

"It's my fault this happened to you." Kaito said. I turned to him to see he had guiltiness in his eyes with tears rolling done his face. "It's not your fault, Kaito." I said weakly. "It is! It is my fault! Stop trying to act like it is okay when it is not! It's my fault that you got hurt!" He shouted.

I hugged him tightly. I felt him thrash under my arms, "It's not your fault, Kaito. So stop blaming yourself, it's my fault that I didn't listen when you told me not to touch and yet I did which I got myself hurt for my foolishness."

"That is my fault! After this your going to hate me!" He said. I looked at him, "Don't be like that, I would never hate you!" I said, I felt tears ready to spill out from my eyes. God, this is so heartbreaking! Just the way he thinks I'm going to hate him, breaks my heart. "I would never hate you! I would never hate you! I would never hate you!" I kept repeating it with tears prickling down my face.

Just seeing him accusing himself for getting me hurt was breaking my heart apart. Why must it be so difficult? I wanted to scream out crying. Gosh, I just met him and yet he already had me feeling sad and guilty. Sad because he was crying and guilty for making him think it was his fault that I got these black ashes on my hand. How did it become like this? Awhile ago it was all nice and easy. But now, it's just depressing and sad.

I covered my eyes with my ashen hands tears streaming down my face. I felt him tug one of my hand, I looked up to see he was holding my hand to his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kept muttering the same thing over and over again. I touched his cheek, he flinched but let me touch his cheek. "It's okay, Kaito." I whispered, then slowly fell forward into his arms.

"Mikam, Mikan! Please wake up."

I heard him say, I smiled, he worried for me when I was even more worried for him...

"It's oaky, Kaito..."

I think I'm falling in love with him even if he is broken, shattered, and traumatized. And after I just had my first heartbreak, I know it was bad to just fall in love right away after a heartbreak. But I couldn't help it, there's something about Kaito that draws me to him. Even more than Natsume. But I'm scared, I'm scared that I might use him to replace Natsume. And I don't want that! I don't want to use him as my replacement of Natsume.

I want to have a relationship with him. But I'm afraid that my liking for him was because I want to use him to distract myself from Natsume, and I'm afraid of that... I don't want to use him.

I soon met with darkness.

* * *

(Still Mikan's Pov)

I woke up to see Kaito sleeping right beside me. I smiled, he must have taken care of me while I was passed out. I looked at my hands to see that it still had ash on it... Gah! I looked like death! My hands were pale so the black ashes stood out even more.

"Hmm..."

I turned to see that Kaito had his face scrunched up. His eyes fluttered opened to see me, he jumped up. "Thank God your okay!" He sighed with relief on his face but it soon turned into a frown. "But you hands..." He trailed off grasping both my hands.

"Does it hurt?"

I shook my head slowly indicating a no, smiling. "I don't hurt at all!" I beamed at him. "Are you sure?" He said with doubtful on his face. "Really it doesn't hurt." I tried to convince him that I was oaky by taking my hands out of his warm hands and flexing my hands. He slowly nodded his head.

"Still it's my fault." He mumbled. I saw tears ready to spill out from his eyes. I hugged him to reassure him that I was really okay. He hugged back which made me happy. "Please don't cry. I really want to help you, Kaito. I really want to make you happy, it hurts to see you in so much pain. So please let me help you! I'm not helping you because I feel pity for you, I want to help you because you're special to me. Ever since what happened, I felt this need to help. Not because out of pity, because I want to do it. It's my decision, and my decision is to help you. So please let me help you!" I pleaded.

He looked up with tears in his eyes rolling down his cheeks. There was a tiny bit of happiness in his eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

Kura: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry if it's too sappy or anything. Tell me how it is!

And also I'm sorry if it was shorter then the last two chapters, I had no ideas left to do. But I hope this is okay.

*Bows down*

Thank you for reading

See you in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Kura: Hello Minna!

Misaki: Kura is sorry for her spelling mistakes and grammars

Anna: Here's chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Kaito's Pov

It has been three years since Mikan has been with me. I have never been so happy before in my entire life, there was someone who wasn't afraid of me at all.

I hummed a happy tone as I walked down the hallway to Mikan's bedroom. When I got there, Mikan was up reading a book with a small smile on her beautiful face.

She lived with me, well sort of. She still lives with her rich parents but she always comes over and sleep here to make sure I didn't have a nightmare of my past. How do I know she had rich parents, well a year ago she finally told me about who she really was. I never felt so surprise in my life but I forgave her since I know how she felt, she was scared that I would use her like the rest of the people she met. But I will never hurt her in such a way! She saved me from this darkness I was in. I owe her a lot, she was the only person who tried hard to help me.

"Good morning Mikan." I said softly, I saw her tore her eyes from the book as she look up at me with a even bigger smile. "Good morning, Kaito." She said cheerfully yet in a gentle tone.

We were in the kitchen as Mikan cooked breakfast. I wanted to help her cook but she insisted that she could do by herself, plus she even said she liked cooking for me which made me blush a little bit.

I heard her hum a song while cooking away in the kitchen.

Soon sweet aroma filled the entire dining room. I closed my eyes as a small smile manage to creep up onto my face enjoying the silence. Oh yeah I never have told you what have happened from those three years, well I became famous from the help of Sumire, Hotaru, and Misaki. I only did a simple photo shoot with Mikan which was easy but what I didn't know was that they posted the picture on the internet. Then BAM! I became famous the next day, news were on the TV about me which they called me "The Mysterious Star" I have never felt so embarrassed when I saw that as well with Mikan. But I'm glad, because if I had never became famous, I would have never learn new things about this world.

When I opened my eyes again, a plate fill with three pancakes drizzled with maple syrup with a little square butter on the top, well cooked sausages that certainly looks delicious, and hot steaming coffee that Mikan just brewed sat in front of me.

We ate talking one another enjoying each other's company. After we were done, Mikan grabbed both of our plates from the round marble-table walking to the kitchen to wash them.

I was in the living room patiently waiting for Mikan who was still getting dress for school. When she came out, she worn a black blazer that had gold trimmings, the Alice Academy signature sewn on her right breast pocket, a black skirt that also had gold trimmings, that reached to her mid-thighs, black knee high socks, and black ankle boots that had chains hanging from the side.

Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, she also had makeup on which consisted black mascara, black eyeliner, and sheen lip gloss that gave her lips a extra shine which made her lips more kissable.

We walked on the sidewalk to the academy. I looked at her hand that was filled with ash I still felt guilty even if she told me it wasn't my fault. I didn't know what possessed me to grab her hand, I saw that she looked down on her hands then looked up at me with happiness in her beautiful hazel eyes that had a tint of gold in it.

We walked in silence before I saw a huge gold gate up in view. When we got to the golden gate, we showed our ID card to the guard who opened the gate for us.

We walked down the corridor that had huge glass window that had the sun shining in. "MIKAN! KAITO! Wait for us!" We stopped and turned around to see Sumire waving her hands back and forth as the twins Anna and Nokoko had their hands on their knees panting heavily.

"Mou... can't you slow down a little bit permy." Anna groaned trying to catch her breath as she look at Sumire who was smiling.

I saw Hotaru and Misaki walk up to us. I saw Misaki's eyebrows wiggle as she looked at Mikan's and my hand linked together, I blushed letting go of Mikan's hand.

We walked into the noisy classroom where students were noisy and loud like wild animals. All of our fangirl and fanboy screamed at us which made my ear drums bleed. We didn't even get to sit down before the announcement came on.

_"May Mikan Sakura Yukihara, Kaito Tetsuya, Hotaru Imai, Anna Umenomiya, Nokoko Ogasawara, Misaki Harada come to the principal office, please"_

The whole classroom became silent then soon whisper went everywhere around us wondering why we were called to the office, "Why don't you people just mind your own fucking business and leave us alone!" Mikan snapped at all the people which made them shut up immediately.

We walked to the office wondering why we even were called, "Hey, do you think we got in trouble?" Nokoko said worried. "Of course not, we didn't do anything wrong so why did they call us to the office." Sumire said scoffing.

When we got there, Mikan knocked on the huge fancy oak door. When we heard a 'come in' Mikan opened the door to see the principal leaning on his black leather chair who smiled at us warmly. "You called for us, Eric." Hotaru said softly."Yes, I want to say is that I am putting you seven and everyone else in a different school," he said with a sad smile on his wrinkled face. "But why?" Anna said, "I don't want to leave. I will miss you and the academy!" Sumire said with surprise and hurt on her face.

"I know, my dear." He said sadly with a tiny tear pickling down his cheeks. "Why? Why do we have to leave?" Misaki said trembling. "It's because, we don't have any more money coming to us to keep our school going. And you know what happens if a school doesn't get enough money to keep the school going..." He said soothing Sumire's head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "The school will, be shut down down..." Hotaru softly said. "Yes, I wanted to tell you first before I told the rest because all of you were special to me. All of you were like my son and daughter that I have never had." He said in a fatherly tone to us as the girls cried quietly not wanting to leave.

I honestly didn't want leave, Eric was like a second father to me and I didn't want to lose him like I did to my father and mother. He gave me so much, he loved me when Mikan introduced me to him, he was a supportive father, he also had the exact same personality like my real father which made me feel pain leaving him was like I did when father told me to run far far away from my home.

I snapped at my thoughts when Mikan grabbed my arm putting her face in my chest. I felt wetness on my uniform but I let her cry, I rubbed her back as she cried silently into my arms. I felt hot salty tears rolled down my face but I didn't make a move to wipe the tears away when I know even if I did wiped away the tears, those tears that we shed will always continue to fall until the day we die.

* * *

We packed all of our stuff getting ready to leave first in the morning. We sat in my living room as we looked at nothing but air, I looked at Mikan who was sitting in a black leather chair as she cuddle a white fluffy pillow.

"Which academy are we going?" Nokoko said in a timid voice.

"If I may be right, it is a academy in Japan that is called Gakuen Alice." Hotaru said quietly typing away on her laptop.

I saw a dark and sour look appear in Mikan's face when she heard what Hotaru had said that we were going to the academy in Japan.

I sighed sadly, laying down on the white couch I was sitting, before I knew it. I fell asleep going into the dark abyss which I called a living nightmare.

* * *

Back at Gakuen Alice

Natsume's Pov

It has been three years now. I became more popular at the academy and the outside world. But I never seem to ace that Kaito dude. Just saying his name made me angry for some reason. Was I jealous that he got the spotlight in the outside world? Tch, of course not I'm still way better then him (tch, overconfident egotist bastard) I mean how did he even became famous? I only remembered was that I was flipping through channels on my flat screen TV when I came across a channel that caught my attention. Two young females were talking about this new mysterious person which they called him " The Mysterious Star" after they found a picture of him photo shooting with the top most beautiful and gorgeous women in the entire world, Mikan Sakura Yukihara. When I saw the geek, my eyes bulged out in shock. I couldn't believe that the geek was thee _Mikan Sakura Yukihara_ I wouldn't believe but a saw the resemblance between them. The eyes and the smile, I remembered how dumb I felt. I dated the most beautiful girl alive and I dumped her just because I thought she was ugly. But wait- a smirk grew on my face. I haven't broken up with her at all. She's still technically my girlfriend!

But things had changed. Ruka has completely stopped talking to me and would try to avoid me at all cost. He even switched seats to the front of class! Narumi too ahs changed, he stopped wearing all of his gay clothes and I honestly have to admit, I actually quite miss the old Narumi. This new Narumi was more serious and more strict.

"Natsume." I heard someone called my name. I slid the manga book that was on my face off to see it was Koko that called me.

"What is it?" I said with a bored tone. Koko sat next to me petting his pet rabbit which he called the rabbit Usagi.

"Did you hear, seven new students are coming to the academy and joining us?" Koko excitedly said bouncing up and down.

"Hn, and why should I care," I said putting the manga book back onto my face as I crossed my arms.

"Hmmm... well I thought you might want to know. I heard that six of them are girls and one is a guy. They could be really hot babes!" Koko started drooling and daydreaming about the new exchange students.

"Hey, I gotta go and do my homework see you tomorrow, Natsume." I heard him getting up then left.

It was silent before I hear a scream, "Natsume-can~" I felt someone's thin arm wrapped around my arm. I once again slid my manga book down to see my three year girlfriend, Luna Koizumi who was beaming at me. "Yes?" I said looking at her, "Let's sleep together like we always do." She said pulling me to my special star room.

* * *

In The Morning

Normal Pov

The golden gate opened letting in a sleek and shiny black limousine in. The chauffeur walked out opening the door. I black high heel was shone as the person who owned the black heel got out of the car.

"It has been a while don't you think, Gakuen Alice?"

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long please forgive. But I hoped you liked it.

But I still hoped you liked it anyway.

Oh yeah if you were wondering what have happened to Kaito's parents, they both died while protecting him from this person which shall be revealed in the later chapters, is that a good enough explanation?

*Bows down*

Please do review, follow, and favorite

Bye see you in the next chapter


	5. Please For Give Me!

**Well first off, I'm really _really_ sorry that I have not updated for so long! Please forgive me! The reason why I haven't update is because my school is coming to an end and we had projects after projects that we must accomplished to pass and that took my time to type, away. I know that it sounds like a good for nothing excuse but I hope you understand that my school work is really important to me (well, not really, not as much as typing) and I want to get all of my work in, in time. I know all of you guys have been asking when I will update again and I felt deeply remorse that I couldn't give you guys any chapter to read. But after I'm done with school, I promise that I will give all of you guys many chapters as I can as a apology gift for my very long absence from Fanfiction. I hope you guys understand and telling you now since I haven't done this, thank you so much for all of your guys support and reviews on my stories. It always brings warmth and happiness to me when I see you guys comments. I hope you guys understand. I love you all! **

**Sincerely,**

**Kurayami no tenshi**


	6. Chapter 6

Mikan glanced at the looming academy with nostalgic as she waited for everyone else to come out of the limousine. She grabbed her bags out from the trunk and started to trudge towards the academy with dread in her stomach. Their feet clacked through the empty hallways as voices drone from inside classes, "Hm, it's big I can give you that. But not big as our school and not the best." Sumire commented and Mikan flinched slightly as Sumire insulted her Uncle's academy. "C'mon you guys, we got to go to the principal's office." Mikan muttered taking the lead. Everyone glanced at each other, "Was it something I said?" Sumire questioned. Kaito tilted his head to the side as he watched Mikan walked farther away from them. There was one more thing he had not told Mikan about, in fear that she would've be afraid of him. Nevertheless, he could see people's aura. He saw hers; her aura was like crackling darkness splashed with red and purple. It swirled around her like a tornado; he wondered what happened to make her aura so dark and so off putting.

Once they got the principal's office, Mikan knocked on the door out of politeness before entering. All the other poured in as a middle-aged male glanced up at them, "Mikan." Kaito saw the principal stood up with a slight warm smile on his face. "I'm home, Oji-san." Mikan smiled brightly before enveloping her uncle into a tight hug in which he returned. From the corner of Kaito's eyes, he saw how Sumire blanched white when she realized she just insulted Mikan's uncle. "It's been too long, how have you been?" Mikan hummed pleasantly before responding that she was doing while.

He gestured them to sit in seats before giving them papers that they needed to sign. "Can we go to class now, Oji-san?" Mikan asked, "Girl, what are you saying? We just got here!" Misaki exclaimed. Mikan shrugged, "Why wait? I mean we are going to school tomorrow. Plus, I want to see who my classmates are," Kaito felt like there was more meaning then "I want to see who my classmates are" after all, his lover was getting that dark glint her eyes sgain. "I think it's a good idea." Hotaru nonchalantly said getting up gracefully and Mikan followed after her. Everyone groaned silently except for Kaito who got up silently and stood next to his love that rested her head upon his shoulder. They walked down the hallway to the classroom Mikan knew so vividly, when they came closer. Miakn can hear Narumi's familiar yet different voice droning monotonously throughout the classroom. Hotaru knocked on the door and slid the door open, "Excuse me for the intrusion, I don't know if the principal had informed you of our arrival. But we decided to do our classes today, is it alright we join you?" Hotaru questioned. Mikan glanced from behind Kaito's shoulder to see a completely different Narumi, "Of course it's okay, please come in." Hotaru nodded before stepping inside and then the rest. Mikan decided to stay behind, she can hear them introducing themselves.

"My name is Kaito Tetsuya, age 17; it's a pleasure to meet you." He had a slight drawl to his Japanese accent. Mikan hear girls screaming as they realized who he was, "Quiet down, class! Now, where is the other one? I was sure the principal said there were seven people." Mikan stepped inside with a stoic face, "I'm here." She glanced at Narumi who gaped in shock but yet happiness seeping through his amethyst eyes. She gave Narumi the warmest smile before glancing at the classroom who had their mouths gaped opened. A small smile curved on her lips.

"My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara, age 17; it's not a pleasure to meet any of you." She tilted her head to the side before smiling a sweet and gorgeous smile at them. "Alright then, please go find a seat and we continue our class." Before any of them could move, they heard a scraping noise of a chair being slide backwards, "Mikan?" She looked directly at the person's wide crimson eyes. "Glad to see you gain, Natsume." Mikan gave a wry smile at him and eyes that clearly stated that she was not glad to see him at all. She walked forward down the aisle when she had spotted Ruka who was staring back at her with a wide grin. She slid next to him with a wide grin too, Kaito slid next to her and the rest of the girls sat either behind them or in front of them. Mikan glanced back at Natsume who was still standing and had his mouth opened wide. "You should really close that mouth of yours, don't want to have a fortunate fly to come and choke you to death." A few people chuckled at her remarks as Natsume finally snapped back to life and closed his mouth. "You're back." She rolled her eyes, "Yes, and?" she saw how Natsume was clearly was going to say something but was stopped when two arms slid around his waist.

"Mou, Natsu-kun! You're ignoring me! Didn't I tell you that I _hate_ being ignored?" Luna pouted batting her lashes at him. "Not now, Luna." Natsume growled shaking her arms off his waist. She pouted at him before glancing towards Mikan and her group's way. She had a seductive smile on her face when she saw Kaito. "Well, well, well. What do we got here?" She purred as she got up and walked (mind you, also trying to sway her hips) towards them. Once she got closer, she wrapped her arms around Kaito's shoulders. "Why don't you leave these losers and hang out with the popular group?" Kaito smiled before shaking her off of him too. "Sorry, not into hoes." Luna gaped in shock as she tried to comprehend of what he had said. "Plus, I have a girlfriend." He grinned as he slipped his arms around Mikan's waist pulling her into his lap as she huffed but circled her arms around his neck. Luna narrowed her eyes, "Oh yeah, well if she is your _girlfriend_. Prove it to me that she is." Luna smirked crossing her arms. "Okay." Kaito pressed his lips with Mikan's who accepted his kiss, Mikan ran her hands through his red hair before gripping on it. Kaito angled his face slightly to kiss Mikan better. Both were pulled apart by Natsume who was flushed in the face with seething anger in his eyes. "Woah someone's angry." Kaito cheekily said a grin presented on his face. "Shut the fuck up." Kaito snorted at Natsume's low retort. "You also stole my girlfriend." Natsume growled with fist clenched by his side. "_Stole_?" Kaito and Luna said, but Luna was screeching while Kaito had amusement in his eyes. "Yes "stole", you dimwit! She promised to come back to me once she was finished with her schoolings in America, but she comes back for me to only see that you had taken her away." Natsume grounded out, deep down, he was quite proud of his lie thinking it would obviously work on Kaito and hopefully he would back off from _his _Mikan. There was a splitting second before Mikan and Ruka burst out laughing as if what Natsume had said was the most hilarious thing ever. "Promise to come back to you? Oh, man! Do you hear this Ruka?" Mikan looked to her left where Ruka was laughing and wiping away his tears. "Yes, and I have to admit. This is one of the crappiest things I have ever heard!" Ruka hysterically said.

Everyone by now was looking at Mikan and Ruka with concern and slight fear as they kept on laughing. "Geez, Hyuuga. Do not make such assumptions like that! Since when did I promise you anything about coming back to you after I'm done with my schoolings in America? Bitch, I bet you just pulled that out of your ass when you had seen that one news about Kaito posing with me." Natsume clamped his mouth shut with his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Hah, you did, didn't you?" Mikan mused with a half smirk. "That's just pathetic." She tilted her head at him as she finally calmed down enough to wrap her arms around Kaito's neck again. "What made you change your mind, hm?" Mikan nuzzled Kaito who responded back before glancing right at Natsume. "Don't tell me, you finally like me back just because I changed appearances?" Natsume was silent. Heck, the entire classroom was quiet waiting for Natsume's response. "You did, didn't you?" Once again, Natsume said nothing. Mikan sighed shaking her head in a disappointment. "Of course, what should've I expected from you?" Mikan brushed back fallen strands of hair before looking at Natsume with her face cupped in one hand as the other loosely dangled from Kaito's shoulder. "After all, you only are interested in girls that have pretty faces." Natsume balled his hands together, "That's not true!" Mikan only hummed. "Finally snapped, huh? Who ever thought that just by saying you are only interested in girls that have pretty faces would make you snap that fast! Fine then, if you so say that's not true then explain to me..." Mikan paused as she got up from Kaito's warm embraced and walked right up to Natsume. She looked up at him with the dullest and emotionless eyes that Natsume have ever seen, "Explain to me then, why did you pick Luna then, hm? If you so say that you don't have preferences for girls that have pretty faces. Then why did you choose Luna who clearly had a pretty face." Mikan once again paused before looking behind her shoulder to glance at Luna. "Don't even get smug just because I said you had a pretty face. You look ugly as a hell with all that cakey makeup on. But any who…" Mikan turned her attention back at Natsume who was clearly in a state of shock from Mikan's question. "So, tell me your reasoning of that." Natsume opened his mouth before closing and opened it again but no words came out. "As I thought, you don't have a reason. That's disappointing." Mikan sighed before walking passed him and out the door, Kaito and the rest got up ready to follow Mikan. "Wait! Mikan I _do_ love you, I'm honest!" Mikan stopped at the door, "Oh really? Well I'm sorry Natsume, but you see. I already have a boyfriend." Natsume could only gaze at Mikan hopelessly. "Oh and Natsume," The said person slowly turned around to look at Mikan. Dark brown eyes clashed with crimson eyes, "I have one request from you…" Mikan watched Natsume who slowly nodded.

"Move on from me."

After saying that, she left. Leaving a frozen Natsume with her words ringing in his head and Kaito apologizing to Narumi before they all (including Ruka) hurried to go after Mikan.

After the door was shut with a loud_ bang_, that was when Natsume finally started to move again. All the students were watching Natsume quietly with concern and worry as he stood where he was with widen eyes. To be honest, they were expecting him to start to cry right in front them. Geez, wouldn't that be surprising if Natsume Hyuuga. Who rarely cries. Cries right in front of you. However, that did not happen at all, instead. He shoved his hands in his pant pockets, where they started to shake.

_Move on from me._

Natsume's vision began to blur. He sauntered out of the class with an expressionless look on his face, as he closed the door and was far away from anyone else. That was when the tears started to fall, no matter how much he had tried to wipe away the tears; it just kept on coming down. He pressed his back against one of the walls and slowly slid down.

Damn.

Damn.

_DAMN?!_

This wasn't supposed to happen at all, Mikan was supposed to come back into his arms. Not in Kaito's arms! However, he couldn't blame Kaito at all, it was _his _fault that Mikan had left to go to America and found someone better then him. It was his fault that he had left Mikan heartbroken. He did deserve this punishment, if only he wasn't so stupid … If only he had not chosen Luna over Mikan. Maybe, just maybe, Mikan would have never disappeared from his grasp. Would have never found love for Kaito. Nevertheless, it was only his wishful thinking, his wishful thinking that he could've gone back in time and rewrote everything between Mikan and him.

However, thinking about Kaito sent a wave of emotions through Natume's chest. Anger and determination, Natsume rubbed the tears off from his cheek. A smirk curling upon his lips.

"Give up on you, huh… I'm not going to give up you any time, Mikan. I have to beat Kaito." He got up walking down the hallway with a wide smirk upon his face and glinting red eyes.

"Show him that, Mikan is mine."

* * *

Weelll helloo, it's been quite a while huh? I'm pretty sure, you guys might be quite pissed off since I've been gone for one, two years now? Well, to be honest. I haven't gone any inspirations to type and writers block is a bitch to everyone. So, I deeply apologized. However, I'm back now! So if you had liked this please consider favoring, following, or even review cause everything will be appreciated by me… Moreover, I deserve to be bitched at for being gone for so long. Nevertheless, I'm really sorry for being gone for so long. Those who had waited for me to update, I really admire how you guys have enough patience to wait around but it makes me happy that some of you guys stayed around. But, truly am sorry.

Also, I'm sorry if Natsume is OOC but it's to make the story better so I hope you understand he's acting out of character.

Therefore, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Before we head into the story, I want say that I had changed the title if you haven't noticed already. The reason was that the story is going a different direction then what I had imagine when I first wrote this back in 2014. What I had initially thought was that to have Mikan to be this complete badass person, who will reign hell over Natsume for him cheating on her and also ruin Luna's life too.

But as now, as in this present now. I had grown mature over the years and realized how far fetched and unrealistic that was, yeah sure, there's quite of real life vengeance stories of girlfriends or boyfriends getting revenge back at their exes. But I just think it's not fair for Kaito, it kind of makes it looks like Mikan is just using him to get back at Natsume and I don't want that. I don't really care that he was a made up character, it's still cruel. To know your just being used to get back at somebody and after that is done just to be thrown away like garbage. That's why I had changed this story.

So I hope you guys understand where I'm coming from.

And I'm sorry for the very, very late update. I have been rereading all of my stories and thinking over them and trying to fix my mistakes and I've been gone because I was at a summer camp. But mostly, I was just plain lazy and didn't want to do anything at all.

But I guess I'm back? Whoop, whoop.

But enough of that, let's get onto the long awaited chapter!

* * *

When Mikan got to her dorm room, she slid down to the floor. Raising a hand to grasp at her heart that rapidly thumped, Mikan breathed before realizing what she had done. "I went against Natsume." A smile lifted upon her face, "I went against Natsume!" A bellow laughter slipped out of her lips as she slid down to the ground as tears pooled down her eyes. After the laughter had left her, all that came out of her was the sounds of anguish sobs. An arm was covering her eyes as she cried in her silent room.

She didn't quite understand yet.

Understand the emotions she was feeling at the thought that she was finally moving on.

She never realized how much it really hurt to know she was actually letting go of that hand, that hand that has guided her through the darkness.

Maybe it was because when she was with Kaito, Kaito just somehow manages to erase all of her worries and doubts and pains. All she could think or imagine was just the smiling face of Kaito and no else.

So to realize that she had let go of Natsume's hand, a sudden pain and happiness shot through her heart. Mikan couldn't help but feel grateful though, if she didn't happen to cross upon Natsume together with Luna.

She would've never had met Kaito, the person she adores and growing to love even more.

To say the least, it was all thanks to Natsume that she had met one of the greatest person who she was lucky to fall in love with.

In that moment, that very moment. Mikan finally let go of the bitterness and hate and vengeance she had for Natsume and Luna. Decided to finally accept and forgive them even though they had wronged her. It was just better to just forgive than holding onto a swirl of hate and bitterness.

A knock was heard from her door before a familiar voice echoed from behind the door, "Mikan? Are you in there?" The said person quickly wiped away her tears and got up to open the door. When the door opened and Kaito saw Mikan behind the door, he became relieved. "Are you alri-" Kaito was cut off as he felt Mikan pull him into her room and close the door behind him. Kaito turned around in confusion before he was hugged all of a sudden, "Mikan?" His girlfriend only tightened her arms around his waist, face buried in his chest. "You know that I love you right?" Kaito glanced down at Mikan with curiosity sparking in his eyes. "What brought this up?" Mikan shrugged before nuzzling his neck, making him chuckle in return. "Well, I just thought that I don't say that enough to you." Mikan paused before looking up at him, leaning closer to him to peck the corner of his lips. When she withdrew, Kaito sucked in a breath. Mikan had such a genuine love and adoration in her eyes that it made Kaito's eyes water a bit.

"I _love_ you, Kaito." Mikan earnestly said again with a deeper meaning to it. Kaito burst into a bubble of laughter, a laughter of pure happiness. He threw his arms around her before twirling her around making her squeal in shock of being lifted, he put her down and closed his eyes before kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love you too, so much."

When he opened his eyes, beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears and slowly began to dribble down her cheeks. Mikan brought her hands up to wipe away her tears, "S-Sorry, I got caught in the m-moment." Kaito smiled softly before taking her hands away from her eyes, confused brown eyes stare at him before it closed as he kissed her eyes to rid the tears. "Tears don't suit you Mikan, I would rather have you smiling then crying."

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize."

Kaito noticed how the aura around her had changed from a complete pitch of blackness and red to a soft blue with a mixture of pink. He stared at her eyes to see the difference in them, before, her eyes were clouded by anger and bitterness. Now, it just feels like her eyes were like glistening gems that shined brighter the before. Like a murky water and when then the murkiness had finally cleared away, it only revealed a beauty hidden by a veil.

"You changed."

"Heh? Did I?" Mikan tilted her head with a thoughtful look on her face, "I guess I did." Kaito nuzzled her nose.

"I like it."

Mikan hummed, resting her face on his shoulder.

* * *

"So who exactly are you?" Sumire questioned to Ruka who was sitting at the opposite couch. "Ah, sorry. I haven't introduced myself fully to you guys. Well, my name is Ruka Nogi."

They were currently in Ruka's room after Kaito had said that he would go and find Mikan.

"And what is your relationship with Mikan?" Hotaru asked with a narrowed look on her face as she worked on her newest invention. "Mikan and I are cousins." Ruka responded with this puppy love look on his face as he glanced bashfully at Hotaru. "Cousins?" Everyone said to which Ruka nodded.

"Well that explains some things, but who was that guy? Hyuuga? Why do you two hate him?" Misaki questioned, "Did something happened between Mikan and him?" Anna added on with furrowed brows. Everyone glanced carefully at Ruka who had fisted his hands, "Yes, something_ did_ happened between them." Ruka paused, "Which is?" Nonoko pressed forward. "Hyuuga and Mikan used to date..." He trailed off to let them soak it in, half of the girls lips formed into a 'O' shape as realization hit them. "And Hyuuga cheated on her. It was a dare between him and his friends, Natsume would date Mikan for a whole week in exchange to get to date one of the most popular girl in the academy, Luna. I was there when they made that dare, I had warned him to not hurt Mikan. He had said he wouldn't, but he did anyways." Ruka closed his eyes tightly before continuing, "He had hurt her so much, that it driven her to go back to America." Misaki was starting to emanate a dark aura and soon after, the other girls were emanating one too. "At that time, Mikan knew just how terrible Natsume was. But yet she still ended up falling in love with him, it had changed the way she thought about him as a terrible person and she thought that this was true love. But only to be failed in the end by him." Hotaru stopped working on her invention in favor of listening more, her hands gripped her skirt tightly as her bangs shadowed over her face.

The sound of the door being opened got their attention. Mikan and Kaito came through the door to noticed the heavy atmosphere in the room, "I hope you guys didn't fight." Mikan said taking the atmosphere as a sign that they were fighting. "No, we were just talking about the asshole of an ex of yours." Misaki said cracking her knuckles while staring off to space with a dark look on her face.

Mikan looked at Ruka to which Ruka sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Yeah what about him?" Mikan sat down on the ground before glancing at everyone of her friend's faces. "Why didn't you tell us about him?!" Mikan winced from the sudden loudness before smiling sheepishly. "Well, first off, I'm sorry for not telling you. The reason why I didn't say anything was this was what I know exactly you would've done to him if I told you what he had done. You would've probably try to track him down and give him a piece of your mind. So I didn't say anything."

"I already let go of it, I forgave him. There's no point in holding unto negative feelings, plus..." Mikan stared at Kaito with loving eyes, "I have someone who I love now." All of her friends stared at her and Kaito before heaving with an irate look on their face. But then changed to an exasperated fondness as they watched Mikan and Kaito smiling at each other with so much love in their eyes.

"Fine, we'll let this go." Sumire submitted and the rest of the girls nodded their heads. Mikan smiled gratefully at them before resting her head against Kaito's shoulder.

"Thank you, everyone."

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and talking to one another and simply getting closer to each other. Kaito was relieved that he wasn't the only male in the group since he has Ruka now.

And during that evening, Ruka and him made a promise to each other. And that promise was...

To protect Mikan from harm.

* * *

The next morning, all of them went back to their respective room after accidentally crashing at Ruka's dorm room. They all got ready for school and did their necessities. All of them all had met up at Mikan's dorm room before going to the cafeteria for breakfast and hung out around the cafeteria for another hour until the school bell rung at 8.

They walked through the busy hallway as students passed by to get to their destination, once they got inside the classroom. They had simply all talked to each other since they sat right next to each other.

And it was that morning, that very morning that things became difficult.

Natsume came through the door making all female students, except Mikan and her friends, squeal loudly. His eyes scanned through the room before landing on a certain brunette beauty who was talking to Kaito.

"Mikan."

The said person looked up to see who had called her to only see Natsume making his towards her. Sumire hissed with a look of anger on her face, heck all of her friends had angry faces as they stared at Natsume who was getting closer.

"Mikan Sakura Yukihira, I'll make you fall in love with me again." He declared out loudly, glancing at Kaito who had his blue eyes narrowed down as he stared right back at Natsume's gleaming red eyes.

"Heh?"

Brown eyes were wide opened with incredulous.

"Are you being _serious_?"

* * *

/\\...(*-*).../\


End file.
